overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sebas Tian
: "Taking you easy? No, you are the ones who're taking me easy. My name is Sebas. The one who gave me my name is the strongest warrior. The master I serve is a Supreme Being. But, I can see it's no use talking about him to lower creatures such as yourselves. I grow tired of talking. Let's finish this." ::- Sebas Tian to Six Arms. Sebas Tian (セバス・チャン) is the head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick with several menservants and other butlers under his command. He was created by Touch Me. He is also the leader of the Pleiades Six Stars. Although he is not one of the Floor Guardians, his power closely rivals theirs. In a way, he is independent of their chain of command. He originally served as Nazarick's last line of defense alongside the Pleiades on the 9th Floor, to give time for the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown to prepare for their final stand in the Throne Room. Appearance Sebas Tian has the appearance of an elderly butler and he is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform. Sebas's hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's. However, in the manga his beard is longer, his shoulders are not as broad, and his face is also older. Personality Like his creator, Touch Me, Sebas Tian has a great deal of personal justice. Unlike many other denizens in Nazarick, he does not completely despise humans or see them as inferior creatures. Instead, he believes that some humans are good people and it is the duty of the strong to protect the weak. Humans with an ugly nature disgust him and he will not hesitate to kill anyone who dares to oppose Nazarick. Sebas believed that it was wrong to cast out a pitiable existence simply due to possibilities of risk. Because of the conflict in his personalities mirroring Touch Me, like Demiurge to Ulbert, the two NPCs do not appear to get along very well with each other, as their characteristics are polar opposites. According to the author Maruyama, the reason behind why Sebas had quite a decent personality was due to not having any settings written by his creator Touch Me at all.ARCADIA 2.25: ARCADIA 766 10-18-2010 He even noted largely, because he is a blank-slate character, the number one NPC most influenced by their creator was particularly Sebas.ARCADIA 2.49: ARCADIA 2583 5-23-2011 Background Sebas Tian was created by Touch Me. He and the Pleiades served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because he is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, his only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown were fully able to prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Sebas was the second person Momonga spoke to when he first arrived in the New World. His orders were to immediately survey the area around the Nazarick's surface above the 1st Floor after it was transported into the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning He found that the tomb is surrounded by grassland, and the skies were completely normal much to Momonga's surprise, as he later reports this to all who are present including the Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians After Momonga returned after surveying Nazarick, Sebas lectured him for not bringing his personal guards along. The butler stood by Momonga's side the entire time as he was experimenting with the Mirror of Remote Viewing, and praised his master when he successfully figured out how to control it. However, when Sebas saw the massacre occurring in Carne Village, he could not help but feel obliged to help the villagers at the sight of the situation.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Emissary of the King Arc Sebas Tian is summoned by Ainz to give a report on the status of the regular maids. Sebas Tian states that they are performing their duties as intended. He is stunned that Ainz wishes to give the maids and manservants breaks, as it is unnecessary due to the magical items they use to eliminate fatigue and the idea of resting when they should be serving the Supreme Being. He comes around to the idea in that Ainz reasons that the breaks are are opportunities for self-reflection to improve themselves better in serving him. Now a firm believer, Sebas Tian eagerly states that he will handle the management and incorporate it to the maids' schedule.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While Ainz had been masquerading as an adventurer, Sebas and Solution Epsilon were ordered to disguise themselves as wealthy and influential humans to gather information. Particularly, the roles they played were an elderly butler and a spoiled, rich noble. At the Shining Golden Pavilion, Sebas acted as Solution's elderly butler while Solution acted like a spoiled rich girl. She then made loud complaints about the food, giving everyone a bad impression of her. However, Sebas apologized for her behavior and offered to pay for everyone's meals. As they prepared to leave, Zach, a hired hand, attempted to delay their departure with his own excuses. Sebas sees through his treachery and allows him to finish whatever he needs to do while their bags were being packed. As the carriage goes on its way, Sebas engaged in a discussion with Shalltear, who joined them on their segment of the journey. The two of them talked about her relationship with Aura, their creators, the mystery of the 8th Floor, and the job Shalltear was assigned to do. When the bandits targeting them had been lured out and slaughtered, Sebas and Solution split off from her.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' After buying some magic scrolls, Sebas took a shortcut through the alley. While walking by a pub, a sack is thrown out of the door. The sack turned out to have a woman inside of it, who looked like she was beaten badly, and quite possibly close to death. The woman grabbed Sebas's leg and looked at him as if asking for help. After some men came out from the pub's door, they got into an argument with Sebas stating that the woman belonged to them. Sebas asked the woman if she wanted to be saved. After getting a reply from her, he takes her home with him after scaring the men away. Upon his return to the mansion, Sebas is questioned by Solution Epsilon as to why he would take a human back to their place. Sebas states that she could be useful for their cover, as she would act as a servant in their mansion. Sebas orders Solution to heal the woman, and to not report this back to Nazarick. After she is fully recovered, the woman reveals herself as Tuare. Having been a slave and rescued by Sebas, she gladly accepts becoming their maid as Sebas left a strong imprint on her. Afterward, a group of guards led by Staffan Heivish and Succulent turned up accusing them of slave trafficking, making demands for them to pay a heavy fine and turn Tuare over to their custody. Sebas quickly realizes that these are corrupted guards working on behest of the criminal group that he saved Tuare from. After getting the guards to leave without a fight. Sebas decides to go out and crush the criminal group to prevent any further trouble.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up Sebas noticed that someone was following him and finds a boy being beaten up by a group of men. Sebas got into a fight with them and easily beat up the leader of the group, scaring the men away. Sebas meets Climb, who asked him to teach him how to fight. Sebas test Climb's determination by swinging his fist with intent to kill. Climb barely manages to move out of the way by overcoming his fear. They were interrupted by Brain Unglaus, who was watching them. They were then they are ambushed by assassins and managed to defeat them. They interrogated one of them and were told that they were sent to kill Sebas by Succulent of Six Arms. Sebas, along with Climb and Brain raided the brothel and successfully captured Cocco Doll and Succulent.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 4: Congregated Men Sebas returned to the mansion and was met with Solution out of her disguise, and in full battle maid equipment. She promptly states that Ainz Ooal Gown is waiting for him.Overlord Volume 05 Epilogue Sebas is then questioned by Ainz to test his loyalty and is ordered to kill Tuare. He attempted to kill her seriously but was blocked by Cocytus, stating that Sebas had already proved his loyalty. Afterward, Sebas is relieved to find that Tuare became a maid of Nazarick and is under the protection of his master's name. After the mission to gather information and the process of moving all the wheat from the storage in the Royal Capital is finished, Sebas and Solution prepare to return to Nazarick. However, Sebas finds out that Tuare is kidnapped by Eight Fingers and contacts Ainz immediately afterward.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance Ainz was furious and ordered Albedo to send Demiurge, and several powerful servants to punish Eight Fingers. Sebas offered his thanks to Ainz for the support. Demiurge then explained his plan and sent him and Solution to rescue Tsuare. By coincidence, Sabas then meets up with Climb, Brain, and Lockmeier. They exchanged information on their situation and decided that Brain, Climb and Lockmeier would search for Tuare, while Sebas went to the arena where four members of Six Arms were waiting for him. Sebas arrived as they are ready to execute him, but none were even capable of scratching him, and he kills them all in less than twenty seconds. He then leaves Solution to kidnap the audience in the arena and goes off to search for Tuare. While Climb's group was facing Zero, Sebas entered the area after having rescued Tuare and tells Zero that he killed all of his subordinates. Zero responded by using his strongest attack on Sebas but he withstood it easily leaving Zero dumbstruck. He then kills Zero with a heel dropkick. After bidding farewell to Climb and Brain, Sebas carried Tuare with him to Nazarick, accompanied by Solution.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms Ainz Raises Money Arc When lending money to the Floor Guardians, Ainz indirectly ordered both Sebas Tian and Narberal Gamma to buy things for them. Later, Sebas, along with Narberal were called upon by the Floor Guardians to take part in an emergency meeting over the new cache of money they received from their master. During the meeting, when the Floor Guardians began consulting Sebas and Narberal for market items that are worth exactly three gold coins, the two were unable to think of anything. Sebas intervened in the Floor Guardians' discussion, stating that Ainz may have been wanting to teach them the local cost of commodities in the surrounding lands. He thought that Ainz's intention for the Floor Guardians was to educate them in considering smaller factors when operating outside of Nazarick. At the same time, he began reflecting on his own past mistakes when dealing with Tuare and believed it was Ainz's motivation for doing this.Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Sebas and Solution were present in the Throne Room of Nazarick, where Ainz personally thanked the two for their efforts in gathering information. Ainz offered Sebas a reward, where he initially declines, but gives into his master's insistence, requesting that he would be given clothes for Tuare. Not wanting to acquire high-grade materials from Ainz's collection, he asked if he'd be allowed to go with Tuare to the Kingdom's Royal Capital to shop for some clothes for her.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Once Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix was dismissed from the Throne Room of Nazarick, he, along with the Floor Guardians convened before Ainz Ooal Gown to discuss Ainz's next phase of world domination.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words The Pleiades Day Arc Sebas was present alongside Yuri Alpha as they observed Tuare's movements as a maid. Though Yuri commented that the human was growing tired and requested to take a break, Sebas insisted that her training must continue. His reasons for pushing her was to prepare Tuare's for her role as a head maid in E-Rantel. Due to such important a role being bestowed upon her, he did not wish to embarrass Ainz.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc According to Ainz, Sebas was providing administrative support in E-Rantel, with Tuare as his assistant.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Nazarick Mythology Arc Sebas Tian attends a meeting with the Floor Guardians to devise a myth of Ainz Ooal Gown to incorporate in human society. He is the first to start, where his myth was centered around the Supreme Beings being viewed as righteous entities. When the world falls into chaos Ainz Ooal Gown as a hero of justice descends and restores order. Ainz notes it to be heavily based on Touch Me's notions and ideas.Overlord III Blu-ray 01 Special: Nazarick Mythology Arc Trivia * In the Web Novel, Sebas was not asked by Momonga for help on readjusting the Remote Viewing Lens. * Maruyama while suffering from tendonitis in 2011, wrote an off-topic short story based in the Web Novel where Sebas Tian created a harem with the women he rescued from Eight Fingers.ARCADIA 2.52: ARCADIA 2878 08-28-2011 * In the Manga, Sebas has a longer beard than in the anime. However, later on, his design was changed, and he looks like the novel's version. * It is said that Sebas's appearance is the spitting image of how Touch Me looks like in real life. Sebas mentioned that if he had to obey anyone's orders without question, it would be his creator Touch Me. * Sebas's first English Voice Actor, Ed Blaylock, passed away due to cancer before Season 2 was released, and was replaced with Bill Jenkins. * In the Manga Sebas’s beard was longer but in more recent chapters it was shortened. * Sebas inherited his creator's liking for superhero stories when compounding a mythos. Quotes * (To Momonga): "The person responsible for gathering us all. Compassionate and refused to abandon us until the very end, in order to stay behind and fight alongside us." * (To an unknown man): "...Did you think that my master was someone who could not handle the law? Rules were made to be broken by the strong." * (To Tuare): "...I have no intention of saving those who only pray for others to extend a helping hand, like plants waiting for the rain. However...if they themselves fight to survive..." * (To Tuare): "Please do not let it bother you. It is a great honor for a man to lend his chest to a crying woman." * (To Tuare): "A handkerchief that cannot be used is a sad one indeed, especially one that cannot even wipe away a person’s tears." * (To Tuare): "Jewels are like that. Those without scratches are considered beautiful and valuable." * (To Tuare): "Like how people have their own definition of what they consider beautiful, 'I' believe that if a person's beauty lies separate from their appearance, it is not in their past, but their heart. Although I do not know all of your history, from what I have sensed of your inner self for these past few days spent with you, I do not consider you dirty in the slightest." * (To Climb): "Whether you survive is up to you...If you have something that you hold dear, a reason to crawl forward and cling onto your life, you will be fine." * (To Brain Unglaus): "It means that his loyalty was greater than his fear. Unglaus-sama, humans are able to display an incredible power if it is for those who are important to them. Like how a mother raises a pillar to save her child trapped in a house, like how a husband supports his wife with one hand when she is about to fall, I believe that is the strength of humans. This person here as well, he displayed that strength. And he is not alone in this. If you have something that you would not trade for anything, then Unglaus-sama will be able to display a power greater than what you have come to expect from yourself." * (To Brain Unglaus): "...What is raised alone will be weak. After all, it will be over once you yourself are broken. Instead, if you build yourself up with another, if you can give your all for someone else, then even if you are broken you will not fall." * (To Climb): "Fear is a precious emotion. However, you must not be overcome by it. I was watching from a bit earlier, but this is quite a dull and half-hearted battle. If your opponent had the resolve to sacrifice an arm, it would have certainly meant your death. If your strength leaves you, win with your head. There are times when the mind surpasses the body." * (To Tuare): "I am a loyal servant to Ainz-sama and the 41 Supreme Beings. Even if a similar situation occurs, I will follow their order...So please, be happy amongst the humans. I will petition him to allow it...Ainz-sama can manipulate memories, so ask him to erase all your bad memories and be happy." * (To Tuare): "...You seem to take joy even in the most insignificant things. You are simply thinking that because of the hell you have been through." * (To Davernoch): "There is only one being who can use that title. The one who stands above all. How dare some lesser undead like you use it." * (To Edström): "To fight even after losing your head. I applaud your fighting spirit." * (To Peshurian): "What is this. You were talking about slashing through dimensions." * (To Malmvist): "You only need to admit that I am stronger than you are. What a troublesome person. If you wish to, keep thinking so." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Sebas Tian Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Butlers Category:Dragons Category:Ki Masters Category:Monks Category:Martial Lords Category:Strikers Category:Pleiades Category:9th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick